livis_writingfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerius Kim
---- The Sorting Quiz A. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please italicize the answer.) 1. What are you looking forward to learning at Hogwarts the most? :A. Transfiguration :B. Magical Creatures :C. Hexes & Jinxes :D. The castle's secret areas 2. Pick one: :A. Stars :B. Moon 3. If flowers adapted their scent to attract the unwary, what would it smell of in order to lure you in? :A. Parchment :B. Freshly baked bread :C. A crackling log fire :D. The Sea 4. Pick one: :A. Dawn :B. Dusk 5. Four boxes are placed before you. Which one do you open? :A. The ornate one, promising secret knowledge and unbearable temptation :B. The small, tortoiseshell box, embellished in gold, with a small, squeaking creature :C. The small, pewter box that reads "I only open for the worthy" :D. The gleaming black box marked with Merlin's rune 6. Pick one: :A. White :B. Black 7. What road tempts you the most? :A. The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings :B. The wide, sunny, grassy lane :C. The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods :D. The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley 8. Pick one: :A. Forest :B. River 9. What scares you most? :A. Speaking in such a silly voice, people will laugh at you and mock you :B. Waking up and realizing your family & friends don't know you :C. An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room where you're locked :D. Standing on top of something high, without anything to stop you from falling 10. It's late, you're walking alone, and hear a peculiar cry you believe has a magical source. What do you do? :A. Wait for developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate spells :B. Draw your wand & stand your ground :C. Draw your wand & search for the source :D. Proceed with caution, keep a hand on the concealed wand, and keep an eye out ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. * honestly valerius is one of the nicest people you will ever meet * he's just so genuine, like you never get the feeling that he's lying to you or anything * everything he does seem to come straight from his heart * really selfless, always thinks of others before he thinks of himself * he's so kind-hearted??? * and generous??? * is really sweet and wholesome and is an entire baby * always defending the weak because he remembers how it was to be weak * but like no one wants to be his friend * the reason behind that is because he looks really intimidating??? * but he just wants a friend! * like he’s never had a friend before * and if he did, he was too young to remember * struggles sometimes in conversations * has a tendency to overshare and ramble * it’s kinda cute and kinda !!! inducing because like you think you’re having a normal conversation...but then he randomly brings up his emotional sadness and oop he scared someone away * sometimes he gets taken advantage of because he’s really innocent and doesn’t know any better * like he falls into bad crowds simply because he goes in with an open heart * and he really thinks that they can do sweet and wholesome activities together * but then he finds out that he just gets into bad crowds and it makes him feel sad * valerius just wants to be happy * he’s definitely a dreamer, always dreaming about better things * makes friends with people that you wouldn’t expect to?? like because he has the image of being some intimidating fighter, you wouldn’t expect him to be * making friends with the quiet loner people * honestly he’s never mean to anyone, even with people that you expect he should be * is still in the whole ‘subservient’ mindset * he’s super used to doing stuff for other people and having other people’s needs in mind * is only barely learning how to defend and stand up for himself * but he’s trying his best to become more confident * like he still gets freaked out that people actually like him and they actually want to be around him * like his heart flutters when he’s included and people are nice to him. * knows a lot of stuff from all the times he had to be around his bullies * he is really good at fighting, but that’s only because he learned from observing his bullies * in reality, he would never hurt a fly! * i mean, for the people he likes he would! * but honestly he’s afraid of conflict and immediately leaves when things are too chaotic * really secretive...he might overshare stuff about himself like how he’s feeling but never about his origins or stuff * he really would confide in people if he had them, but because he doesn’t he keeps mostly everything to himself. * like, he’s used to being lonely so he accepts the feeling * but valerius just wants to be normal like other people 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? It must be at least three paragraphs long, seven sentences each. * valerius is the son of a wizard and a muggle * but the thing is, his dad was a pure-blood who was only with valerius' mom as like...a fling * so he was gone before she could tell him that she was pregnant * the thing is that he obviously never told her that he was a wizard * and so then valerius' mom never knew that her son would most likely also be a wizard * ok so when he was born * his hair started changing * valerius is a metamorphmagus #confirmed * and everyone in the hospital room freaked out * obviously, bc like wtf is wrong with this kid * his mom probably just thought she was exhausted from birth * but like...this was real life * some wizard called the oblivators * the magical squad came in and they were rly fucking overworked lmao * and they didn't properly explain everything to valerius' mom * and so like * oh yeah his birth name is kim seogyu * anyway * basically there was a lot of ppl to oblivate * they accidentally oblivated seogyu's mom too * not accidentally lmao * they did it bc they cba to properly explain to her wtf was happening * and since valerius was done changing hair color * they're like....aight imma head out * so they oblivated seogyu's mom * and they were just like, "we'll let whoever has to tell them in the future deal with it lmao bye" * and so valerius grew up not knowing he was a wizard but he knew that he could change his appearance sometimes * his first magical moment was after he got teased for his darker skin at the age of 6 * his skin turned pale after that * and like he was fucking freaked out lmaooo * but seogyu rolled with it * too bad they just teased him for other things * his appearance, weight, the fact that he was poor * and the bullying turned pretty physical at the end of elementary school * he was showing up at home with bruises and telling his mom that he was playing too much at school * would make up things about his friends but they were never true * his mom thought he would never invite his friends over because of the place where they lived at apartment * but in reality, it's because he never had any * of course no one wants to be friends with the small kid with the shabby clothes * even after he found out he was a wizard and he went to mahoutokoro * it's like he wore an invisible badge saying 'bully me' and everyone around him could see it but him. * no matter how much of a new start he wanted to make * seogyu was always destined to be the scum of the earth * always being subservient to the people around him, always being laughed at and forced to endure humiliation. * when he went back home, he tried his hardest to be happy around his mom * talked even more tales of fake friends and fake memories * he casually dropped that he wanted to transfer to another school * maybe ilvermorny, in america? or he could even go to europe! he's always wanted to go there * but seogyu, what about your friends? * oh, but they won't care * my stuff is all gone anyway * again? * seogyu, didn't you know that we have no money to send you somewhere else? * mom, who always worked so hard at whatever odd jobs she could to support him * mom, who was always there for him * mom, who he yelled at because it had to be her fault for bringing him into his world * mom, didn't you know how much pain i'm in? * how much i want to die? * no one likes me but you * i don't want to go back there * it was the summer before fourth year and he was sobbing on the floor as he yelled as hard as he could * mom could only hold him and hold in her own tears that her seogyu was suffering so * 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Valerius' model is Jeong Yunho from ATEEZ, the rookies of the year. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important characters from the Harry Potter Universe!) : Valerius is a half-blood, but thinks himself to be muggle-born. 5) Does your character have any special abilities? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of a magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) : Valerius is a metamorphmagus. 6) What year is your character in? : Valerius is a fifth year. 7) The Sorting Hat has been known to take house preference into consideration. If your character could select one house they believe they are best suited for, what would it be and why? : would probably suit hufflepuff the most. ---- OOC Questions 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? If you do have exotic characters, please list both the name and the type of exotic. Remember you are only allowed one of each type with the exception of nymphs. : I have thirteen characters and one exotic (Caspian Seon, seer). Comments Category:Unsorted Category:Adult Unsorted